Evanescent Nostalgia
by starry-lyra
Summary: A series of one-shots on the past lives of all Akatsuki members plus Sakura . What had really compelled them to become what they are? CAUTION: may contain content that is not necessarily synonymous with original manga plot; may contain pairings


Hi! This is starry-lyra, this is my first story on fanfiction so please comment on it freely! Remember, the more comments, the faster the update

**_DISCLAIMER:_** So…All of accreditation for the characters, original plotline goes to dearest Masashi Kishimoto Sensei! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1: B**_roken_ **H**_alves_

His brooding gaze brought blush to my cheeks.

I knew this man once- and I am almost certain of it now.

How else can I bring myself to reason this instant wash of familiarity?

How else can I explain my hesitation to kill the enemy that I have once done so easily before?

How else can I understand my temptation to exchange words with him?

How else?

That burgundy hair…

Those eyes with the gloss and color of the darkest couverture…

All of his angelic features that compel me to vision flashes of the deepest memories…

Yes, simply said, I was a broken half.

Torn between the village to which my loyalty was due and an attractive man, a criminal, no less - my inherent adversary - my heart felt like it was being ripped to pieces to the point of no return.

And yet, despite the strain on my emotions, I would not be so foolish as to deny that my heart still harbors a deep affection for the village, even if it had rejected my existence since that fateful day.

On that day - when my life turned to living hell.

Certain rumors spread …that the supposed dead criminal that I had killed before my eyes had been spotted several times around the countries…very much alive.

The village elders became restless, fearing that I had betrayed the village, or rather, their secure positions in the politics of the Hidden Village.

The rumor spread no slower than an air-borne disease, leaving all those exposed with a new revelation…that I had betrayed the village, and them as well.

Care to imagine how it had felt?

How it had felt when my closest mentor announced my exile from my only home?

How it had felt when my dearest friend…not even shedding a tear, stared at me with those accusing eyes, simultaneously shredding away the last resolve I had to convince him otherwise?

How it feels to have haunting nightmares, constantly reminding the worst days of my life while all I could do is to scream in anguish, knowing that nobody is there to console your lone sorrow?

Actually, I would be surprised if I could feel anything at all, after having everything worth living ripped away from me.

And now…I stand before this man, the man that had caused it all, to take revenge.

Revenge on my family, my life, and everything.

I had thought nothing could deviate my motives.

But what of now? How can I even hesitate to kill the man that had literally robbed me of my only life? Is it not only fair that I rob him in return of what I had lost?

A life…for a life?

I question myself further, delving into the deepest instincts that even dared challenge my motives. A side that I wasn't conscious of… a corner of me that even Inner had not realized…

* * *

I snap out of my reverie, noting that he had been staring at me for quite a while, almost sadistically gauging my reactions to our "coincidental" encounter.

In return, I did not glare, nor did I return his smirk.

My face was carefully composed, like that of an assassin, because emotions got in the way.

Believe me, I learnt it the hard way.

Slowly, his smirk turns upside down into a deepening scowl, quite displeased with my emotionless self, no doubt. What did he expect? The same reckless self that I had learnt to discard in less than a single month?

I allow a flicker of bloodlust to cross my features, and I relish in the slightest widening of his eyes. And now… I had given up the last of my remaining sanity.

Behold…Akasuna no Sasori…the new Sakura.

Without a warning, the fight commenced, kunai and poisoned senbon flying and clashing in every way possible, a challenge that only the best ninja could survive.

Adrenaline shoots through the hammering heart with the challenge, making every detail distinct and exhilarating.

Pain no longer was a factor.

I was going for the kill.

I squinted my eyes at his cloak, attempting to get a clear shot of his cylindrical heart.

In the same second I saw a clearing make its way, I did not hesitate as I flipped meticulously in midair to dodge all the poisoned projectiles to aim at his living source.

Unfortunately, the kunai missed its target but slightly grazed over his beautiful cheekbones.

But everything seemed to stop right at that second when an anomaly captured my undivided attention. A trickle of the familiar crimson liquid had oozed out of the point of incision on his cheekbone.

Everything just halted in my mind. I froze.

Puppets…surely can't bleed…?

Unknowingly, the shower of projectiles had come to an end, and I could sense the weight of Sasori's gaze on me, likely enthusiastically testing my reaction.

I slowly connected the newly acquired information, realizing the daunting reality that had given way into the clouded mind.

Sasori…was a man…no longer a puppet.

He was truly, very much alive.

Without a second's warning, a towering figure cloaked in black and red blocked my traumatized vision. I fell unceremoniously to the gravel below, my knees suddenly too weak to support my full weight. I was helpless, and there was nothing I could do. So much for revenge.

Sasori crouched like a predator, and I sat stiffly like a prey awaiting its fate. Slowly, as if to emphasize the agonizing slowness with which he leaned closer, Sasori brought his compelling gaze to hold my stare, preventing me from pressing my eyelids tightly shut.

I gasped at his close proximity; and instead of the anticipated coldness of the kunai against my throbbing jugular, I almost whined in protest as his teasing breaths tickled the shell of my right ear. I bit my tongue from making any foolish reactions, and gladly so for his next action would have been more than a silent scream had I not done so. Sasori spoke in his most velvet voice; melting my insides- I would have been less than a puddle of water if given the chance.

"So…Sakura," he let my name roll off his tongue like it was the sweetest candy, simultaneously emphasizing the atrociousness of his being. It frankly revolted me.

"Do you remember me? Or do I have to make you remember?"

My eyes widened.

R_emember what?_

I gazed questioningly into his deviously sculpted eyes.

He meant it.

That much was obvious.

And as brief as my confusion had been, a flicker of genuine understanding entered his expression and without warning, I felt something sharp penetrating the skin of my neck.

_A syringe. _My medical knowledge supplied.

A fluid…was injected…

The strange agent began its effect; my vision doubled, my eyelids drooped, and the last thing I saw was his insufferable smirk, the lips only parting to utter the whispered words:

"Welcome back, little blossom."

Then…I lost consciousness.

* * *

.

..

...

Am I flying?

I wonder.

...

...

I probe around, but nothing comes from it.

Realization crawls through my confounded mind.

...

Oh. I can't feel.

...

Does that mean I'm dead?

_No, _a voice answers.

Then I'm alive?

...

?

Where's my body?

No reply- but something tells me that the voice is smiling.

...

Why?

...

Everything seems to make sense, but it doesn't at the same time.

It's like I'm nothing and everything at the same time.

Am I the mind, or is the mind I?

...

I struggle some more.

Now I feel.

... It's heavy.

What is?

...

Oh. right. My eyes.

I take a calm look around.

... and then I realize, it's dark. Pitch-black.

Like the darkness of the deepest abyss, the world of those blind, and the oblivion of fear.

The most painful spasm of epiphany rips its way through.

So simple.

The spell breaks. The dreamy bubble of hope shatters.

This time, I recognize the loathsome feeling.

Helplessness... Weakness... and Fear.

The oblivion suddenly becomes dauntingly familiar, and I cannot help but thrash blindly around.

_Oh no._

The dark presses on me, like the intangible force that threatens to crush me and smash me into a million pieces.

_Dangerous, _my mind screams.

I struggle to breathe. I hyperventilate.

Panic befalls me.

_No!_

Whispers- I hear the faintest whispers like the sensual murmurs of the breeze.

_Don't make me!_

Colors- I see the brightest flashes of color contrast against the dark horizon.

_No... anything_ but this...

Memories- I can feel it trickling down like the trickles of an overfilled cup.

... and splash.

It all spills.

The colors, the whispers, the memories all clash into one, and I realize there is no escape.

It forms, it morphs, into the most terribly beautiful memories.

I am sucked into the first memory.

I see a familiar shop.

Her gorgeous sun-flower gold hair streaks brightly in the sunlight.

But she pays no mind to my silent presence.

"Sorry, Haruno. Another time." ... and to think you used to call me nicknames...

... Ino.

Her pretty face distorts itself, and turns into a darker forest.

It is once again familiar...

The dark-haired teenager that now stood before me forever scarred me with his icy glare.

"I've got nothing to say to you." ... please? Say anything?

... Shikamaru.

I'm now in a building I had learnt my way through during the last couple of years.

So familiar, yet again.

The sun is setting, and the crimson makes the room bleed in place of my heart.

Another blonde with pigtails now faces me with her back... she never looks into my eyes again...

"Sakura Haruno. I hereby declare you exiled from Konohakagure." ... no... don't do this... I didn't...

... Tsunade-shishou.

A meadow.

The training field. A place where we used to laugh and train together.

Comrades, you said once.

But it breaks my heart to see him betrayed, by my becoming the one to harm him rather than the one protecting him.

"First Sasuke, then you?" ... no ... NO!

... Naruto.

I return gasping, chocking on broken sobs, back to the darkness.

I close my eyes sharply, ignoring the prickling stings at the corners of my eyes.

Out of the blurry images, I catch the glimpse of feet.

Who?...

"You're weak as ever, Haruno."

Those were the only words needed to shred the last of my existence into nothingness.

My hands unknowingly made themselves to the roots of my hair, fisted painfully and pulled with all my might.

I bled.

A frighteningly crazed shriek reverberated the space around me...

only to realize...

it was me.

* * *

"...ura"

"Sakura."

I snap my eyes wide open, eager for escape.

Shuddering gasps for air rack my body violently, and my blurred vision flickers from from corner to corner.

The sight of our damp, candle-lit bedroom befalls my eyes.

Oh.

I'm home.

Tears stain either sides of my skin in sticky paths that run from the corner of my eyes to the damp parts of the pillow.

My throat is extremely hoarse. I must have screamed so loudly.

In short, I felt utterly terrible.

It has been this way for every single day of the past three years.

Three years since that this nightmare has haunted me...

Three years since I saw my friends and family...

Three years... ever since I joined Akatsuki.

While I pondered in undisturbed silence, the slightest pressure is applied to my bare neck.

I fought shudders at the warm contact, and I could literally feel the silken lips curving upward into a confident smirk.

I am in the embrace of a familiar warmth, and I gladly lean into him.

Oh. Did I forget to mention?

It's been three years... ever since I remembered my childhood memories with Sasori.

We used to be the best friends, until he had used his memory-sealing jutsu to protect me from what he became.

... and coincidentally, the same day three years ago had been the day he came to retrieve me.

Did you know?

We love each other.

But I can never be happy.

Oh I know that.

No one here certainly deserves happiness.

We are all the same- broken pieces of what we all used to be.

And if that's true, I'd certainly like to believe that at least we deserve each other.

Because two broken halves make a whole- and that's how I suddenly realize...

maybe, just maybe...

It was all meant to be.

...

I place another lingering kiss on my lover's lips.

Yup.

What do you know?

I'm whole again.

* * *

So? How was it? Remember to review, pleaasee!

THANKS!


End file.
